


all nighter

by serendipitee



Series: love it how i move you [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: ATK are all cis girls, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coed GOT7, F/M, First Time, Flash Fic, Pining, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitee/pseuds/serendipitee
Summary: this is the first time jaebeom and mark have been like this — just the two of them.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan
Series: love it how i move you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157150
Comments: 16
Kudos: 38





	all nighter

**Author's Note:**

> part two of a delirious, zero-narrative-arc lust fest about mark, jackson and bam being girls and the boys (minus youngjae) having absolutely no say over their reign of sexy terror
> 
> title from [all nighter by doja cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1anANhrEfCc) (of course)

It’s not their first time fooling around, but it is their first time like this — just the two of them — and Jaebeom doesn’t know what to think of it, really.

“Fuck,” he moans, too loud by far, too plaintinve and honest, pushing up and out of his throat like a truth bubble, popping in Mark’s pretty, makeup-free face. Her familiar, sharp eyes are laughing, shiny, half-lidded in pleasure and so close Jaebeom can hardly look anywhere else.

Maybe... maybe he does know what to think.

“Shh, Jaebeommie, you’re going to wake everybody up,” she giggles, cupping her lithe, long fingers first around his burning cheek, then his mouth. “Does it feel that good?”

Dizzy, distracted by the hot clench of her cunt around his cock, he croons a long, humid _god, yes_ into her palm. His breath smells like her, and his mouth is still wet and sore from the arduous process of making her come with her fists tight and unrelenting in his hair, face tingling from how she rubbed her pussy against it to get off, jaw aching from leaving it open so long just to taste. 

She does another one of her breathless, high laughs, quiet enough for Jaebeom to hear the low, unstudied rasp at the end of it. “Is that better?” she asks, squeezing gently around his lips and cheeks. 

Jaebeom whines from his chest, into his nose like an animal.

Her hand blocking him from blabbering out every cunt-dumb thought in his head turns him fully into the wordless, wriggling, longing creature that clawed and snarled for this moment for so long. For _so. Long._ He adjusts them clumsily, pulling her closer up his bended knees. Her trailing hair slips down around her head, a puddle of gold silk. The pointed nails of her other hand dig into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, a too-bright flash of pain as he fucks her, stunning and spread open below him.

“Baby,” she says, delighted, gasping at a particularly deep, well-aimed stroke, hand over his mouth slipping. Her pussy squelches wetly around him, and with every flutter he feels just a little closer to insane. “Just like that, yeah, come on. Fuck me.”

“ _—oona_ ,” he slurs, following the inherent timing of his hips desperately, taking orders.

Mark shivers all over, spreading her thighs wider around Jaebeom’s hips. “God, _yes_ — fuck noona full, Beommie. Good boy.”


End file.
